A Light in the Darkness
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: The gun pointed at his head, his hand shaking he had nothing left to live for, he was now a broken man. They had finally won. “IT ENDS TONIGHT!” He said a gun shot could be heard going off... No Character death.


He had remembered waking up on similar nights as a young teen roaming the dark and quiet halls to her room in hopes of finding her fast asleep in her bed. Guilt and frustration would always set in when he found her room cold and empty. He would always clench his fists tightly as if he had just missed saving her once again before resting his back against the wall and silently crying and cursing himself. His nightmares from moments before of her screams still echoing in his head calling out to him to save her; to help her in any way possible and all he did was watch in shock as though paralyzed by the white light.

Even when he had moved out of his childhood home and gone on with his life the nightmares still haunted his sleep, her screams still calling out to him. Sometimes he found himself making his way to an empty room that held no meaning to her, but still hoped to find her there, still as she had left just _They_ had taken her.

For years he had dedicated his life to finding her searching for the truth with his devoted partner at his side only to find out that his worse fear had come true and his sister was dead. In the years of searching his heart had grown heavy, but the weight was lifted when his eyes rested upon the ghost of his sister and he gave his final farewell.

With the farewell he was positive the nightmares went as well because they hardly ever came again, until that night one fateful night.

It was a dark and cold night; the house was empty except for the two of them. She sat on the couch nestled in his embrace as he hugged her close and surfing the channels for something good to watch at such a late hour. From the looks of it one would have never guessed that not that long ago Fox Mulder had stirred awake from a nightmare causing his bed partner to stir awake as well. Like any good couple they had talked the moments he remembered over before retiring to the living room for the rest of the early morning.

They rested comfortably and quietly, Scully every so often drifting in and out of consciousness as Mulder would massage her scalp, knowing she needed her rest for the following day and feeling guilty for keeping her up. Everything seemed fine and uneventful until the lights started to flicker before finally shutting off; Scully gave a small jolt of surprise in his arms, barely holding onto consciousness as it was.

"Mulder?" She asked tiredly from her spot looking over to him curiously as he gently moved her head from his lap so he could get off the couch.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going down to the basement to check the breaker." He said leaving the living room for a moment. Once sure everything was fine he made his way back up the stairs and towards the living room where she sat waiting for him, but as he opened the door to the hallway he was greeted by a white light.

"MULDER!!" Her voice called out to him, but no matter how hard he tried to reach her the white light was blinding him. Slowly step by step he forced himself to make his way into the living room, his hands feeling around for anything that may cause him or her harm. There he witnessed what he had seen years ago happening to the woman he loved.

Scully was lying flat on her back, suspended in the air as an unseen force held pulled her out the window. The whole time she screamed for him to help her, and once again he felt his whole body paralyzed in place. He was forced to stand and watch as _They_ once again took another one of his loved ones.

"MULDER! HELP ME PLEASE!" Scully cried out begging for him, but knew it wouldn't help.

Once the white light was gone and the house lights returned to normal Mulder was left in the living room all alone, tears of anger and loss flowed from his eyes and down his face. _They_ had taken everything from him, his sister, his life, his freedom, one some way or another, his father, his son, his truth and now the only thing worth living for…his love.

Her voice would forever echo in his head and his life would never be the same. He roamed the now empty house for any signs of life, whether it be her life or those that had taken her and as he stumbled into their bedroom he started to search through their nightstand drawers and found his prize. In his hand rested cold steel, Scully's gun, she had bought one once they had gone on the run, knowing full well they would need one. They had been defenseless then when she had to surrender her FBI standard issue weapon back over to Skinner.

"YOU CAN'T HAVE ME!" He shouted into the stillness of the house. The gun pointed at his head, his hand shaking he had nothing left to live for, he was now a broken man. _They_ had finally won. "IT ENDS TONIGHT!" He shouted once again and with that finally said a gun shot could be heard going off as his body fell back onto the bed.

Mulder sat up in bed and searched his right side to find the bed cold and empty. Panic soon set in as the loud roar of silence entered his ears. Had he survived the bullet to the head? Had he somehow missed? Had he been healed and left alone in the house to spend his days forever without her?

As a million questions entered his mind he immediately jumped from the bed and carefully made his way down the dark and quiet hallway. It was still night, he had come to the conclusion that not much time had passed, or if it had then at least it was night. He could hear as his bare feet padded softly against the carpet floor as he headed towards the stairs. Slowly, one by one and creak by creak, he climbed down them hoping that if _They _were watching he was in no danger here, but he knew not to hold his breath. What he was looking for? The only thing he would travel to Antarctica for…the love of his life. He had to save her as well.

He soon entered the kitchen and found it empty as well, he took a peak in his private home office and found every pencil still lodged into the ceiling, desperate on finding her he opened the front door and searched the patio and strained his eyes to see her in the dark, but alas he could not find her. He sat on the couch feeling truly defeated, feeling as though he had honestly lost, taking in a deep breath he made his way back up the stairs and towards their shared bedroom.

Instead of taking a left, which would have placed him straight him in his room and which was also pure instinctual, Mulder took a different approach and decided to continue done the hallway towards another door that was hardly ever touched. As he headed toward the door a million memories from nights previous events rushed back.

Samantha being taken. Scully being taken. The loss forever. Shooting him in the head. By the time he turned the knob he felt as if he had relived it all again, he was alone and he didn't know where Scully was and what was on the other side of this door was only going to bring him more pain. He released the knob and turned to leave back to his room turning his back on the past, turning his back on what he would never have.

"Mulder?" Her voice asked softly. His head lifted unable to believe what he had just heard. "Mulder, is something wrong?" He turned around to find the one woman he loved the most standing in front of the half closed door. Tears were in her eyes and he begged to ask her the same question, but couldn't seeing her face was too much after believing she was dead.

He hadn't felt this happy since seeing her return after they had abducted her back in 1994. With his eyes full of tears he pulled her close and hugged her, never wanting to let her go, he kissed her forehead softly before passionately kissing her lips. She looked at him in utter confusion, but nevertheless allowed him to ravish her with the attention. She held him close as he cried and when he picked her up and carried her to the room and back to bed.

When they were finally lying down together softly listening to the breathing and heartbeats of the other Scully knew it was time to confront him.

"Mulder, what's wrong?" She asked looking down to him, his head rested conformably on her breasts while she played with his hair. And so he explained everything that happened to him, everything he had witnessed and how in the end he thought she was gone. "It sounds to me you just had a really bad nightmare." She stated softly placing a kiss on his forehead.

"I got that now." He said looking up to her smiling, "By the way…what were you doing in that room?" He asked kissing her stomach.

"I was just, looking at some old stuff." She said, her eyes once again welling up.

"Why? When you know it makes you cry?" He asked brushing away her tears with the pad of his thumb.

"I was dreaming about him, I just didn't want to wake you, you looked peaceful." She stated and at this he scoffed. "I said looked. I just wanted to remember him, I'm forgetting what he looks like Mulder. No mother should do that." She cried.

"I know, come here." He said sitting up and embracing her. "Just know Scully, at the end of the day, we'll always have each other."

She nodded her head and kissed him softly knowing he spoke the truth. They would forever be each others light in the darkness.

**I don't own the X-Files. **

**Yay I know sad huh? No not really, and after I just dished out this crumby story I think that's a REAL good thing, I really didn't even want to publish this one because I think I've totally lost my knack for writing. I don't know why. But I just needed to get this story off of my chest so review if you want…thanks. :)**


End file.
